Harvesters are utilized to gather crops from a growing medium. Such harvesters often include members that move and engage the crop being harvested. For example, many harvesters include cleaning mechanisms that reciprocate to thresh or separate grain from straw and chaff. The cleaning mechanisms include louvers that are themselves movable.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.